Hirofumi Fukuzawa
is a Japanese suit actor. He is an affiliate of Red Action Club and a former affiliate of Japan Action Enterprise. He is most known for his work in the Super Sentai series as a suit actor. He is the husband of fellow suit actress Naoko Kamio. Stunt/Suit Actor Roles Super Sentai Series * Choujuu Sentai Liveman (1988-1989) - Jimmers, Red Falcon * Kousoku Sentai Turboranger (1989-1990) - Wular Soldiers * Chikyu Sentai Fiveman (1990-1991) - Batzler Soldiers * Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger (1992-1993) - Tyranno Ranger * Gosei Sentai Dairanger (1993–1994) - Ryuuseioh * Chōriki Sentai Ohranger (1995-1996) - Machine Beasts, OhRed (sub) * Gekisou Sentai Carranger (1996-1997) - Zelmoda, Red Racer (sub), Emperor Exhaus * Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (1998-1999) - Budoh, GingaRed (sub), Biznella * Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive (1999-2000) - Cobolda, GoRed (sub) * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger (2001-2002) - GaoRed, Gao Muscle, Gao Hunter, GaoGod **''Final Quest: The Hundred Beasts Roar!!'' - Boyfriend * Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger (2002-2003) - HurricaneRed, Gouraijin * Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger (2003-2004) - AbaRed, Killer-Oh * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (2004-2005) - DekaRed, Deka Base Robo, Gyoku Rou * Mahou Sentai Magiranger (2005-2006) - MagiGreen, Magi Taurus, Lunagel, Magi King, Magi Legend, Titan (main) * GoGo Sentai Boukenger (2006-2007) - Bouken Red, Daitanken * Juken Sentai Gekiranger (2007-2008) - GekiRed, Geki Tohja, Geki Fire * Engine Sentai Go-Onger (2008-2009) - Go-On Red, Engine-Oh * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (2009-2010) - Shinken Red, Shinkenoh * Tensou Sentai Goseiger (2010-2011) - Gosei Blue, Gosei Ultimate * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (2011-2012) - Gokai Red * Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters (2012-2013) - Red Buster * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends (2014) - AbaRed * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger (episodes 28 and 29) - Gokai Red * ''Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger'' (episode 18) - DekaRed Power Rangers *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Red Dragon Thunderzord *Power Rangers Zeo - Machine Empire Monsters, Zeo Ranger V Red (sub) *Power Rangers Turbo - Elgar , Goldgoyle, Red Turbo Ranger (sub) *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy - Treacheron, Deviot, Red Galaxy Ranger (sub) *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue - Loki, Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger (Sub) *Power Rangers Wild Force - Red Wild Force Ranger, Kongazord, Predazord, Animus *Power Rangers Ninja Storm - Red Wind Ranger, Thunder Megazord *Power Rangers Dino Thunder - Red Dino Ranger, Dino Stegazord *Power Rangers S.P.D. - S.P.D. Red Ranger, Delta Command Megazord *Power Rangers Mystic Force - Green Mystic Ranger, Mystic Minotaur, The Gatekeeper (Niella & Clare), Titan Megazord, Manticore Megazord, Matoombo *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive - Red Overdrive Ranger, DualDrive Megazord *Power Rangers Jungle Fury - Jungle Fury Red Ranger, Jungle Pride Megazord, Jungle Master Megazord *Power Rangers RPM - Ranger Operator Series Red, High Octane Megazord *Power Rangers Samurai/Power Rangers Super Samurai - Red Samurai Ranger, Samurai Megazord *Power Rangers Megaforce/Power Rangers Super Megaforce - Megaforce Blue Ranger, Gosei Ultimate Megazord, Super Megaforce Red *Power Rangers Beast Morphers - Beast Morphers Red Ranger Action Director Super Sentai Series *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' (2012-2013) *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' (2013-2014) *''Ressha Sentai ToQger'' (2014-2015) *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger'' (2015-2016) *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger'' (2016-2017) *''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger'' (2017-2018) *''Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger'' (2018-2019) *''Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger'' (2019-2020) External links *Hirofumi Fukuzawa at Wikipedia *Hirofumi Fukuzawa at the Kamen Rider Wiki *Hirofumi Fukuzawa at the Metal Heroes Wiki Category:Suit Actors Category:Stunt Coordinators Category:Actors who appeared in Kamen Rider Category:Actors who appeared in Metal Heroes Category:Actors who appeared in Godzilla